Man Made
by SKCherry
Summary: One boy, born and genetically enhanced for a specific purpose: To be the ULTIMATE fighting machine...to be strong, brave, and loyal... to have no guilt complex...and to have an unbreakable stone heart... (AU SS eventually and its Syaoran centred)
1. chapter 1

SKC: Hey! Sup? I decided to write a Shaoran centred fic! (Take note that itz TOTAL AU) umm .. if you review.. the chappies will get longer!  
  
Disclaimer: By reading this, you therefore absolve me (sakurakawaiicherry) from any blame hiatus. CLAMP owns CCS and I do not wish to break any copyright laws in ANY country.  
  
(PS: if I owned CCS why would I be writing FAN fictions? huh?)  
  
Sooo  
  
On with my weird and twisted fic!!! Hey! Why are you running away? Come BAAAAAAKKKK!!!  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Two men, dressed in black, stepped out of a huge limo, and walked up to the entrance of a massive mansion. The second they reached the door, it swung open to reveal a very nervous maid- who led them through the many passages, to a very richly decorated room. There a butler met them.  
  
"Hello, Wei." One of the men said to the butler.  
  
"It is an honour to see you again, Jin- sama and Su- sama" Wei replied as he took their coats, and led them through into another room, where a long black haired woman was waiting for them, whilst sipping green tea.  
  
She stood up to great them.  
  
"Su, Jin.. how good of you to come.. " The woman said in a quiet and refined tone that commanded they show respect.  
  
And show respect they did. Jin and Su both bowed formally.  
  
"It is an honour to see you again, Yelan-sama." Su said, reverently.  
  
"Yes." Said Jin. "But where is the great Ryuuen- sama?"  
  
Yelan smiled. "He is coming."  
  
They all sat down to discuss something.  
  
".so you have it ready?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What about the dangers?"  
  
"There are none."  
  
"So you made the adjustments that Ryuuen and I wanted?"  
  
"Yes ma'am we have. Here is a list."  
  
Su handed Yelan the list.  
  
"Hmmm .well it all seems to be there."  
  
" Good."  
  
Ryuuen came into the room just then. He had amber eyes, and chocolate coloured hair. Also, he had a very powerful teal aura- which radiated strongly around him.  
  
"So are we all set? " He asked as he took a seat.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"What about the care? I mean, it isn't normal. so how do we take care of it?" Ryuuen asked curiously.  
  
"Well, there ARE a few things. I'll explain in detail later." Su started.  
  
"And if you wouldn't mind us saying so." Jin interrupted "Please do not refer to the. foetus as an 'it' as 'it' is a boy, as you specified."  
  
"Yes." Ryuuen agreed as he walked the men to the door.  
  
When he came back, Yelan was standing by the window, smiling. Ryuuen went over to her and hugged her.  
  
"Think, Ryuuen! In four months you're going to be a father!" Yelan said, excitedly.  
  
Ryuuen blinked. "FOUR months? Isn't it nine months for a baby?"  
  
"Well, as this one is. special. he will be born within just four." Yelan replied.  
  
"Any child of yours is special." Ryuuen said smiling.  
  
"Sweet talker!" Yelan playfully accused as Ryuuen kissed her neck.  
  
  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ four months on.  
  
  
  
The newborn baby lay silently in its crib. When Ryuuen looked over the top, the child looked up and studied him. Then the boy lifted up his hand and touched Ryuuen's face. Ryuuen looked into the little boy's eyes and thought:  
  
~~ His eyes!. they remind me of a wolf. brave, proud, strong. He is a young wolf.our young wolf~~  
  
SKC: one of my net friends dared me to ask the readers questions. soooo.. Review and tell me the answer to this REALI EASY multiple-choice question:  
  
In Cardcaptor Sakura, who wears robes for every card capture?  
  
Sakura/ Sakoora  
  
Tomoyo/ Madison  
  
Syaoran/ Li  
  
Review or flame as u please.  
  
SKC  
  
XXX 


	2. chapter 2

Hello again! *Silence* so how r you all? *Echoes* oh well! I'm reali ill at the moment so bear with me, k?  
  
Disclaimer: By reading this, you therefore absolve me (sakurakawaiicherry) from any blame hiatus. CLAMP owns CCS and I do not wish to break any copyright laws in ANY country.  
  
Previous chapter:  
  
The newborn baby lay silently in its crib. When Ryuuen looked over the top, the child looked up and studied him. Then the boy lifted up his hand and touched Ryuuen's face. Ryuuen looked into the little boy's eyes and thought:  
  
~~ His eyes!. they remind me of a wolf. brave, proud, strong. He is a young wolf.our young wolf~~  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
A young girl sat on a swing, and her brother was pushing the swing for her, as her little legs were too small to push herself.  
  
"Weeeeee!" the girl giggled in delight.  
  
The older boy behind her smiled and kept pushing the swing.  
  
"Faster, onii-chan!!" The green eyed girl demanded.  
  
"If I pushed any more, kaijuu, you'd fly off the swing!"  
  
At this, the little girl frowned. "Mou! SAKURA NO KAIJUU!!" she slipped off the swing and stomped on her brother's foot.  
  
"OOOWWWW!" the boy yelled.  
  
"Well, it's your fault, To-ya." A teasing male voice said to the boy.  
  
"YUKITO!!" Sakura yelled, and threw herself at the source of the voice. Yukito was her brother's best friend, and Sakura loved him like another brother.  
  
(SKC/N: Sakura doesn't hav a crush on him in this fic.)  
  
"Ohayo sakura!" Yukito replied, forever smiling.  
  
"Hey, Yuki." Touya greeted as the pain receded from his foot.  
  
"Ni-chan was teasing me again" Sakura told the tawny-eyed boy beside her.  
  
"Tut tut, To-ya! Stop teasing Sakura!" Yukito said, mock disapprovingly. Then he muttered just loud enough for Touya to hear "Sister complex!"  
  
Kinomoto Touya frowned at the laughing boy.  
  
"Yuki!!"  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
IN CHINA  
  
"MARK" an unknown voice called.  
  
*BANG*  
  
Then there came the sound of a gun being reloaded.  
  
"MARK" The same voice.  
  
*BANG*  
  
Then a man came into view. With him was a young boy, who had chocolate coloured, messy hair and deep amber eyes. The boy had an extremely powerful green aura- even stronger than his father:  
  
Li, Ryuuen.  
  
The boy held a gun, and studied it whilst his father praised him.  
  
"Father?" the boy looked up at Ryuuen. "When will I join the army?"  
  
Apon hearing this, Ryuuen smiled "On your 13th birthday."  
  
"So I have six years of training." The boy replied.  
  
"Yes, my son. But your training is complete. I cannot teach you any more."  
  
"Then how will I improve?" Xiaolang (the boy) asked.  
  
"I shall send you away. To a friend of mine."  
  
"Shall I tell the maids to pack?"  
  
"Yes. That would be wise."  
  
Xiaolang nodded and walked into the house.  
  
Ryuuen looked at the mansion, he was thinking of his army friend.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Three days later, Xiaolang was on his way to an army base in North Korea. He would stay there until his sixteenth birthday, when his mission would take him to another base. The base was located in Japan. And he and his father would meet up with another of Ryuuen's friends: Kinomoto Fujitaka  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
The answer to the question was indeed Syaoran. Now the questions are gonna get harder....eventually!  
  
What does Xiaolang mean?  
  
a) Little fox  
  
b) Wolf like  
  
c) Little wolf  
  
SKC  
  
Ps: flame/review as u please! 


	3. chapter 3

Hiya! I'm baaaaaak! And I got REVIEWZ!! Yay! *Startz dancing around room* I'm soo happi I could fli..... *Splat!* ....or mayb not.... newayz, a biiiig thanx 2 every1 who reviewed!! (Especialli janey, who iz 1 of my 2 bestest fwiendz in the whole wide world!! Thanx janey!!)  
  
Disclaimer: By reading this, you therefore absolve me (sakurakawaiicherry) from any blame hiatus. CLAMP owns CCS and I do not wish to break any copyright laws in ANY country.  
  
(And I dunn own the lyrix either! They belong to avril lavigne who is sooo cool! The lyrix r from her song "Losing Grip")  
  
``lyrics``  
  
Ps: Xiaolang meanz:  
  
c) Little wolf  
  
I'm changing Xiaolang's age, k? he's 17 now, yea?  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Three days later, Xiaolang was on his way to an army base in North Korea. He would stay there until his sixteenth birthday, when his mission would take him to another base. The base was located in Japan. And he and his father would meet up with another of Ryuuen's friends: Kinomoto Fujitaka  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Ryuuen got out of the helicopter and walked over to the three men who were waiting for him. He shook hands and all four walked over to the dull grey buildings behind them. Four other men met them and they all walked together. All of them wore the same dark grey uniform; the uniform of Japan's number one S.E.A.L. team.  
  
Ryuuen smiled at one of the men who smiled back. Ryuuen moved over to the man's side.  
  
"Good to see you again, Fujitaka." Ryuuen said softly.  
  
"Same to you." The man who we now know as Fujitaka replied.  
  
The S.E.A.L. team walked into a conference room.  
  
Chen, Sial was sitting in a chair, waiting for them. Chen-san was the man in charge of the army base's whole mobile forces.  
  
"Please take a seat." Chen-san told them. "We have a problem that urgently needs taking care of. You know of the...uncomfortable relationship we have with North Korea, yes?"  
  
(SKC/n: no offence to north Korean's k? but this was based on when there were bad relations between north and south Korea, so bear wid me, k? plz?)  
  
The men nodded.  
  
"Good. Well, we have a submarine that has sunk, and it is almost in North Korean waters. This submarine contains information, which is very important to us, and if this gets into the hands of the north Koreans." Chen-san trailed off.  
  
"So you want us to blow it all up? " One of the men asked.  
  
"Yes." Came the reply. "Five of you will go."  
  
"Who?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"I had thought Fujitaka, Ryuuen, Sam, James, and Khan should go. Ok? "  
  
"yup"  
  
"fine with me"  
  
"ok" came the various responses from the men.  
  
"When do we go?" Sam asked.  
  
"At noon" Chen replied.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Kinomoto Sakura was in her room, listening to music.. At a volume that would shake the house.  
  
`` Are you aware of how you make me feel? Right now I feel invisible to you, Like I'm not real Didn't you feel me lock My arms around you? Why'd you turn away? Here's what I have to say``  
  
Her father had PROMISED that he would be home for her birthday.  
  
``I was left to cry there, Waiting outside there, Grinning with a lost stare``  
  
Sakura sat on her bed. Like he'd care if his daughter was alone on her 15th birthday.  
  
``That's when I decided:  
  
WHY SHOULD I CARE? Cuz you weren't there when I was scared, I was so alone. You! You need to listen, I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip, and I'm in this thing alone.``  
  
Sakura turned the stereo off. She just wanted to sleep.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
The selected S.E.A.L. members were flying over the sunken submarine. They parachuted out and swum through the murky water. Each man had specific orders; each was vital to the mission. They placed the explosive substance on the submerged vessel. When they were all clear of the submarine, Ryuuen pressed a button, and blew the whole thing up.  
  
Then there was a frenzy of action. There was a North Korean vessel approaching. In the boat were some Korean officials. The Japanese S.E.A.L. team were caught and were taken to the North Korean mainland.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Sakura, Fujiyama Adam (Sam's son) and Xiaolang were watching a newscast:  
  
"... Japan's S.E.A.L. team were caught and arrested yesterday on the charge that they were in the North Korean waters, and caused major disturbances.." Pictures were shown of the men, and Sakura let out a shrill scream.  
  
"DAD!!"  
  
".. The men will be tried, and if found guilty, they will be executed... " Then the next item was shown.  
  
Xiaolang turned off the TV. He looked over to the others. Both were in tears. Xiaolang walked out of the room. He felt nothing. He wasn't sad. He couldn't be sad, he couldn't cry. Not because he didn't understand, or he didn't want to cry. Because he was 'inhuman'. He had no real feelings. No real emotions.  
  
He was suddenly hit by an idea. He walked into his room, and came out with a small device. Xiaolang jogged to the main building, and went up to an office. He knocked and was told to enter.  
  
Chen looked up, and smiled at the 17-year-old boy.  
  
"Ah, Li. What can I do for you."  
  
"I just wanted to ask about my father..." As he was talking, he removed the gum from his mouth and -behind his back- he stuck it to the small component that he held in his hand.  
  
Chen nodded. "I understand fully, Li. We are having a meeting to discuss it in a couple of minutes.. "  
  
Xiaolang walked up to the table as Chen was talking. He then stuck the component onto the bottom of the table using the gum. When this was completed, he interrupted Chen.  
  
"Well, then. I should get outta your way." He said and briskly walked out of the room.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
He returned to Sakura and Adam. They had calmed down. Xiaolang took Sakura's hand and led them both into a small room in the basement. When there, he picked up a small radio and set it on the table. He turned to the two confused teens and smirked.  
  
"Come on. Listen to this. They're having a meeting about the SEAL team... and I just bugged the conference room."  
  
Sakura ran up to him and hugged him hard. "Yea! Now we can listen in."  
  
When Sakura hugged him, Xiaolang felt a strange sensation run through him. He just ignored it.  
  
The three sat to listen:  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
CLIFFHANGER!! Lol! So u kno da drill. REVIEW 2 get the nxt chapter. which I'm not putting up 'till I get lets say... 22 reviews? So review, k?  
  
This chapterz annoying and pointless trivia question is:  
  
"Gaki!" (brat) Who said that in CCS? And about who?  
  
Kero- about Sakura  
  
b) Sakura- about Tomoyo  
  
c) Kero/ Touya - about Shaoran  
  
Itz soo easi!  
  
Review NOW!! plz? 


	4. chapter 4

Heya! Thanx soooOOOOoooOOOooOOOOOooOO much for the reviewz!! I'm soo happi!! So.on2 the stori!  
  
_This means that it is ova the radio_  
  
The answer is: C) Kero/Touya about Shaoran  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
In Chen's office, ten men sat. They were the people who would decide what to do about the situation in hand. There were the six remaining members of the SEAL team, and four officials.  
  
They were listening to Shinto Lan, who was an official.  
  
"I say we attack the North Korean border.." Lan was saying.  
  
"Why? " Yenta Saln another official asked. "Why not just do a direct raid on the camp where our men are? And..."  
  
".That's IF we do this rescue operation." Hito Somme (a SEAL member) interrupted.  
  
"How do we know that they WERE in our waters?" Chen suddenly put forward.  
  
This was met by blank faces.  
  
"..What do you mean 'not in our waters' ?" Hito asked worriedly.  
  
"I mean that the submarine was in our waters...JUST. The men might have gone over the boundary." Chen explained.  
  
"It's too hard to prove." Shan Ling said.  
  
"We'll use the satellite navigation system. " Yenta said confidently.  
  
"But it'll take AGES!" Harry Yinsha (SEAL) protested. "They'll be dead by then!"  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** (Basement)  
  
Sakura looked up, horrified. "..killed..?"  
  
_We cannot wait long, I agree_ Chen's voice came through.  
  
_We need a direct route to the camp._ Yenta's voice came out clear.  
  
_What about Plan Phoenix then?_ Hito said hesitatingly.  
  
"Plan Phoenix?" Adam questioned.  
  
_No_ said Lan. _Too risky_  
  
_Have it prepared. Though I very much doubt we'll use it._ Chen told the men. _Dismissed_  
  
There were sounds of people leaving the room.  
  
Xiaolang reached out and turned the now silent radio off. The three teens sat quietly, all thinking intently.  
  
Sakura was thinking of her father; her last living parent, and she might never see him again...well, not alive anyway.  
  
Adam was thinking of how his dad would always cheer him up. How he would always go on these missions, and he'd always promise to come back.. This time, Sam might not be able to keep that promise.  
  
Xiaolang was thinking about Plan Phoenix. What was Plan Phoenix? How could it help get the SEALs back? And more importantly: how to get his hands on those plans?  
  
Xiaolang looked up and said:  
  
"Well...The first thing we need to do is get hold of Plan Phoenix. We can go from there."  
  
The other two looked up at him.  
  
"What?" Sakura questioned.  
  
Xiaolang smirked. "Trust me."  
  
The teens left the room.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
That night, in the pitch black, Xiaolang crept along the outside of the building; pressing himself into the wall. He was holding some papers in his hand. Xiaolang was aware that if he was caught then he'd be court marshalled. He didn't care though. Couldn't care. Didn't feel the fear.  
  
In some ways, not feeling fear seems good. You wouldn't be intimidated by anyone, or anything... But there is another way of looking at it.  
  
Fear is a sensation that most of us wish we could get rid of. But fear is VITAL to survival. If you put someone in a room with a poisonous snake.. Then they'd run. Simple. They'd run, hide, survive. If you put someone like Xiaolang in the same room, then they'd stay. Stay and perhaps die.  
  
Xiaolang checked around himself, and ran into the room where the three had arranged to meet. The second he'd shut the door, he was bombarded with questions.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Did you get the. stuff?"  
  
"I was soo worried!!"  
  
The last came from Sakura who was checking Xiaolang over, making sure he was ok.  
  
"Here." Xiaolang handed over the plans that he held, whilst rolling his eyes at Sakura who was intent on making sure he was not hurt in any way whatsoever.  
  
They studied the plan and Xiaolang started to make notes. Adam noticed this.  
  
"What are you doing?" He questioned.  
  
"I'm going to memorise these plans."  
  
"..Why?" Sakura was confused. "It's not like we're gonna go and save them..." She trailed off when she saw Xiaolang's expression.  
  
"We're going to save them?" Adam asked, excitedly.  
  
"Yes." Xiaolang said shortly. He looked at Sakura. "You don't have to come.."  
  
"I want to come!" Sakura protested.  
  
Xiaolang stared at her. He put the plans down and moved over to Sakura. "Are you sure?"  
  
Sakura found herself drifting into his eyes. "I'm sure" she whispered.  
  
Xiaolang smirked. "Ah! A girl with courage!"  
  
Sakura blushed. "Don't tease me!"  
  
Xiaolang's face looked innocent, but his eyes were laughing at her "What? Me tease you? Never!"  
  
Adam smiled and rolled his eyes at them. "...and when you've finished flirting..."  
  
Xiaolang's face turned totally stony and impassive. "I do not flirt." He stated, in his usual monotone. He moved over to the plans and began committing them to memory.  
  
When Adam turned to Sakura, he found her staring at Xiaolang, as Adam himself had just been.  
  
Sakura moved over to Adam. "He's scary." She whispered.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
I'm sooo sorri I hav 2 finish there! But the next chapter I think needz to be all together.. Nxt chapter is the getting-on-their-way-to-rescue-the- dadz bit, so plz review! I want um. 39 reviewz. but I'll post it up @ 30 reviewz if they're all nice!  
  
In CCS who kisses Sakura's hand?  
  
Tomoyo/ Madison  
  
Syaoran/ Li  
  
Eriol/ Eli  
  
Hav u eva wondered how NELVANA got 'Madison' from 'Tomoyo'? Or 'Avalon' from 'Kinomoto'? Itz probabli just me tho!  
  
SKC  
  
Ps: REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI/ GOD/ WHATEVER!!  
  
XXX 


	5. chapter 5

I'm soooo happi! I got sooo many reviewz! Waaaiii!! Nehowz, u dunn want to read this, u wanna read the stori, huh?  
  
The answer was: C) Eriol/Eli  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Sakura moved over to Adam. "He's scary." She whispered.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Sakura sat at her desk, in her room. She was trying to figure out how to get out of the army base. All the other details had been sketched out...but the escaping from the base was left up to Sakura. When she'd been given this task, she'd been very happy. This was her chance to prove to Xiaolang that she was capable of doing Mission: Phoenix.  
  
Now, she had been sitting at her desk for AGES and she still had no idea whatsoever.  
  
"UGH!" she screamed and flung the pen across the room. She put her head in her hands.  
  
Sakura looked up as headlights passed the window. She walked over to the window, and looked out. She saw the car pause at the gates, then move out.  
  
Sakura suddenly smiled, and she ran out of the room, out of her house, and towards another sector of the base. She knew where she was going...well, she thought she knew. The exited teenager ran up the steps to a slightly bigger house than the rest. She knocked on the door, and waited.  
  
Sakura began rubbing her arms as she was in her nightclothes, and had been in such a rush, she hadn't put a dressing gown on.  
  
The door opened to show Xiaolang..and he was wearing nothing but white cotton house-pants. He opened the door wider to let the shivering girl in.  
  
Without a word, he led her into his bedroom, where there was a blazing fire. Xiaolang disappeared out of the room, but returned with a glass filled with warm milk. He handed it to Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked at it. "What's this?"  
  
"Honey-milk." Xiaolang told her. "Drink it. It will help thaw you out."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Why did you come here so late at night?" He asked her.  
  
"I figured out how we are gonna get outta the base!!" Sakura answered, in- between drinking the honey-milk.  
  
Xiaolang looked at Sakura. "So, h..."  
  
He was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"That seems to be happening a lot tonight." Xiaolang muttered, as he picked Sakura up and put her in his bed, to keep her warm. He then went to answer the door.  
  
"Chen-san?!" Xiaolang asked.  
  
"Ah, Li-san. I just called in on Kinomoto, Sakura. She was not there, and I found the door open and unlocked..."  
  
Xiaolang simply led him into his room, to show Chen the sleeping girl.  
  
"...uh..." Chen started.  
  
"She came a few minutes ago." Xiaolang answered Chen's unspoken question.  
  
"oh?" Chen questioned.  
  
"She was worried about her father." Xiaolang responded.  
  
"We all are." Chen answered quietly, and walked out.  
  
Xiaolang sat on the bed beside Sakura. He hesitantly picked her hand up, and kissed it.  
  
"Sleep well." He whispered.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
The next morning, Sakura, Xiaolang and Adam met up. Sakura was nearly bouncing with impatience.  
  
"Can I tell my plan now?" She asked.  
  
The boys nodded.  
  
"Xiaolang... you have a car... right?" Sakura looked at Xiaolang.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You go to Chen, and tell him that you need some time alone. Ok?"  
  
"And then what?" Adam asked.  
  
"And then, Adam and I hide in the car... we drive to those docks and get the boat that Adam arranged!"  
  
Adam grinned at the hyper teen.  
  
Xiaolang nodded at her.  
  
Sakura looked at the two and smiled.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Over the following days, the teens had to finalise their plans.  
  
Xiaolang found Chen, and asked him if he could go off the base to sort things out. Chen agreed.  
  
Adam checked that the boat would be ready.  
  
Sakura checked that they would have enough water, and some food to keep them alive.  
  
On the last day, all three went over the plans, and Xiaolang laminated the map of the prison camp that they had to break into.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
No one suspected anything when Xiaolang drove up to the gates. The guard checked his ID tag, and verified that he was clear to go out.  
  
"Going out on the town then, huh?" The guard asked him.  
  
Xiaolang smirked. "Something like that."  
  
When they finally got through, Sakura let out a whoop.  
  
"YEA!! WE'RE THROUGH!!!"  
  
Xiaolang frowned. "Calm down Sakura. I will share those sentiments when we are back in the base and we have the SEAL team with us."  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
When they reached the docks, Adam went to get the boat. Xiaolang and Sakura waited by the car.  
  
When Adam returned to them, he looked angry.  
  
"We haven't got a boat. They tricked me." He kicked a wooden post.  
  
Xiaolang looked over the water and pointed. "Someone's coming! Hide!"  
  
They moved behind some crates, and they saw a speedboat pull up, and four men step out. Adam looked at Sakura.  
  
"Let's steel that boat!" he whispered.  
  
"But how? There's a man on guard!" Sakura whispered back.  
  
"I'll take care of that." Xiaolang said. "When he is distracted, get in and undo the ropes."  
  
The two nodded, and crept down, closer to the boat.  
  
Xiaolang ran silently over to his car. He turned the key, and the engine came to life. The amber-eyed teen leaned over and turned the radio on loudly. At the same moment he used a crate to block down the accelerator. The car headed right into the building in front of it.  
  
The crash caused a fire, which began to spread. Whilst everyone was occupied with the fires, Xiaolang jumped in the boat with Sakura and Adam. Xiaolang hot-wired the boat, and everything was going well...  
  
Not for long though.  
  
The man who had been guarding the boat rushed down and began dragging Sakura out of the boat.  
  
Adam was punching at the man, but to no effect. Xiaolang pulled out something from his jeans.  
  
It was a gun.  
  
Xiaolang pulled the trigger, and the man reeled back. Adam pushed the man out of the boat and the boat sped off.  
  
Sakura and Adam stared at Xiaolang in shock. He had just killed a man, and he showed no remorse for it.  
  
"You KILLED him!" Sakura whispered.  
  
Xiaolang heard. "If I hadn't, you would be dead."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But nothing. If you can't handle this, then I'll drop you off somewhere." Xiaolang's voice was stern.  
  
"I'll stay." Sakura whimpered.  
  
Xiaolang gave control of the boat to Adam for a second.  
  
"Sakura..." he sat by her. "It's gonna be ok."  
  
Sakura looked up, and hugged him. "I hope so." She whispered.  
  
Xiaolang moved back to the controls, and the three stared out over the black waters.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
You kno what to do! REVIEW!! I want 50 reviewz, plz! No continue until then!  
  
Now for the pointless trivia question:  
  
1)) What did Yamazaki name the bear that Chilaru made for him?  
  
Suma (not sure of spelling!)  
  
Chilaru  
  
C) Teriyaki (not sure of spelling!)  
  
Or for CC viewerz (like me)  
  
2)) What did Zachary name the bear that Chelsea made for him?  
  
Chelsea  
  
Noodles  
  
He didn't name the bear, he just said: "Did you know that bears were originally made..."  
  
Please say which question you are answering!  
  
1)) = CCS  
  
2)) = CC  
  
Ok? And if u wanna do both then do both!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
SKC  
  
XXXXXXXD 


	6. chapter 6

SKC: hiya! I am sooo sorry for the long wait but I'm afraid that I have got terrible writers' block and I have huuugggeee family issues at the moment and to top that, my two former best friends are ignoring me- and I don't kno what for!! Yay me, ne? Ne how, I've scrambled a bit of the chapter together so I'll post it up below, k, but bear with me!!  
  
The answers were:  
  
1)) Suma  
  
2)) Chelsea  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
"You KILLED him!" Sakura whispered.  
  
Xiaolang heard. "If I hadn't, you would be dead."  
  
"But….."  
  
"But nothing. If you can't handle this, then I'll drop you off somewhere." Xiaolang's voice was stern.  
  
"I'll stay." Sakura whimpered.  
  
Xiaolang gave control of the boat to Adam for a second.  
  
"Sakura….." he sat by her. "It's gonna be ok."  
  
Sakura looked up, and hugged him. "I hope so." She whispered.  
  
Xiaolang moved back to the controls, and the three stared out over the black waters.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Sakura sat in the boat thinking about her father, when Xiaolang interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"We got company." Xiaolang stated.  
  
"What??" Adam yawned.  
  
"Look behind us." Xiaolang told him.  
  
Adam turned and saw a smaller boat in the distance. It was catching up very quickly.  
  
Xiaolang pressed down on the accelerator lever, and the boat sped forward.  
  
He looked behind himself. "K'so!" he swore. "They've got machine guns."  
  
Sakura let out a shriek. "GUNS?!?!"  
  
"Both of you, lie down so that you are flat against the floor. I don't want either of you to get killed." Xiaolang told them calmly.  
  
Adam and Sakura threw themselves onto the floor, as they heard the shots ring out. Sakura was crying, and Adam was trying to comfort her.  
  
Xiaolang was dodging the bullets, and so far hadn't been hit. He had some scrapes though, where the bullet had scraped a layer of skin as it flew past.  
  
The amber-eyed boy swung the boat into a very narrow crevice between two rocks, and his eyes widened as they spotted something. He manoeuvred the controls and then pulled up on the steering wheel as hard as he could.  
  
The boat lifted slightly out of the water, and they missed the sharp rock that was just underneath the water.  
  
The other boat, whose occupants were still firing, smashed through the rock, causing damage to the boat.  
  
Xiaolang then headed for the cliff face. He speeded towards it, and the other boat caught up.  
  
The 5 men in the smaller boat looked smug as they caught up to the teens. Xiaolang smirked and pointed ahead of them. The men moved their attention to what he was pointing at.  
  
About 10 feet away was the cliff face.  
  
Xiaolang stopped the engines of the boat.  
  
The other boat smashed into the cliff face. It exploded in a huge ball of fire.  
  
Xiaolang hot-wired the engine and he moved the boat away.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
It was dark by the time the teens reached land, and Sakura was nearly asleep.  
  
"mmmummphhh??" Sakura mumbled as Adam shook her gently.  
  
"sssshhh!" Adam whispered.  
  
Xiaolang cut the engine and floated the boat into the dark harbour, no one was watching the harbour for three fisherpeople.  
  
Sakura looked down at the raggedy clothes she was wearing and sighed, this was Xiaolang's idea; to dress up as common fishermen and escape detection, an by the looks of things it was working.  
  
The boat ground to a halt as it reached the bank, and they all got out.  
  
"which way?" asked Alex impatiently "lets get going!"  
  
Xiaolang pointed "due west for at least a mile."  
  
"…a mile??" Sakura sighed, "oh kami!"  
  
The teens started walking into the darkness of the night.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
SKC: now its question time!!  
  
*every one boos*  
  
SKC: awww come on! it's fuuun!!  
  
*everyone runs away*  
  
SKC: *pouts* oh well!  
  
Who are the reincarnations of Clow reed?  
  
1) Eriol and Syaoran/ Eli and Li  
  
2) Eriol and Touya/ Eli and Toya  
  
3) Eriol and Fujitaka/ Eli and Aiden  
  
cmon! Its eaaaaaassssyyy! Plz plz plzzz review! I'll love you forever and eva and eva and eva and eva and……  
  
SKC  
  
XXX 


	7. chapter 7 like, FINALLY!

Hiya peeps! I can't BELIEVE how long it is since I last updated! I'm sooo sorry! Anywayz, the answer was:

#3) Eriol and Fujitaka/ Eli and Aiden

The boat ground to a halt as it reached the bank, and they all got out.  
  
"Which way?" asked Alex impatiently "lets get going!"  
  
Xiaolang pointed "due west for at least a mile."  
  
"...a mile??" Sakura sighed, "oh kami!"  
  
The teens started walking into the darkness of the night.

Sakura sighed, they'd been walking for at least an hour, and she sat on the ground. "Hoeee! Can't we have a short break?"

Xiaolang looked down at the exhausted girl. "It is not safe, Sakura."

Sakura pouted "Aleeeeeexxxx........."

Alex shook his head, "He's right Sakura, we hav.........." he broke off Xiaolang grabbed his arm.

"HALT!!" A male voice rang out. "IDENTIFY YOURSELVES!!"

Xiaolang sighed. "Oh k'so."

Captain Shing Tan, captain of the resistance force in N Korea was beside himself with rage. Before him were the three 'missing teens' from an army base not far away.

"And you thought that you could do this? Rescue your fathers? It is an admirable sentiment but honestly..........." Tan sighed in frustration. "Tonight you stay here, I will ship you back home tomorrow."

Sakura flopped down on one of the beds and groaned. "All that planning, wasted......"

Alex sat next to her. "Well, at least we tried."

Xiaolang grinned. "Its not over yet."

The three teens crept out of the small flat whilst it was still dark, and ran down the mud track until the flats were out of sight.

Xiaolang frowned. "We better hurry up, they're gonna be looking for us soon!"

Sakura smiled. "Yea......... but they're looking for three well dressed teens. Not......" Sakura fished in her backpack. "Three workers!"

"Where did you get these?!" Alex exclaimed.

"I kinda....borrowed them from Tan-san......." Sakura admitted.

Xiaolang hugged her to him. "Sakura you're wonderful."

Sakura laughed, and distributed the clothes.

I'm really sorry that was so short, but I'll update again on Saturday, k?

Oh yea, I need a question.... Umm, this one is kinda hard....

Tomoyo would have a hard time at the beach. Why?

A)) She can't swim more than 10 meters.

B)) Her hair gets all yukki and sandy.

C)) She's scared her camera will get wet.


End file.
